


[Cover Art] Coats and Customs

by theimperialpurple



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Consort Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimperialpurple/pseuds/theimperialpurple
Summary: Cover art for 'The Coats and Customs' series by imaginary_golux  Author has given blanket permission.





	[Cover Art] Coats and Customs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coats and Customs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689038) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 

## 

## Book Cover 

## Mockup #1

## Mockup #2


End file.
